


Всегда работай в команде

by Synant, WTF_Winter_19



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 15, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Гиббс не любил Рождество, но ради этих людей готов был и потерпеть.





	Всегда работай в команде

Когда-то Гиббс любил Рождество. И это «когда-то» закончилось. Это закончилось в ту ночь, когда не стало Шеннон и Келли. В ту ночь, когда его не было с ними, а над головой было небо жаркого Ирака; в ту ночь, когда прерывающийся звонок из Штатов он вначале воспринял как неудачную шутку. Он не поверил.

А затем была череда дней и ночей, когда он не мог и дня прожить без воспоминаний. Он не помнит своё первое Рождество без них, помнит лишь, что не хотел никого видеть и погряз в работе, до утра разбирая бумаги в офисе, как не помнит и второе.

Потом стало легче, он повстречал Роуз. Она спасла его, там, в погонях за наркобароном, тогда, когда он думал, что наконец встретится с ними, его девочками. Винил ли он её в том, что она спасла его? Нет. Он не смог бы. Благодаря ей он начал жить заново, а затем встретил Диану, Реббеку и, наконец, Стефани. Пусть с ними у него и не сложилось, но он продолжал жить. Продолжал говорить, смеяться. Ведь теперь, столько лет спустя, он понимал, что, если бы не Роуз, он не встретил бы никого из них, тех, кого сейчас он мог назвать семьёй.

Но он всё так же не любил Рождество. В отличии от Эбби, которая всегда лучилась энтузиазмом, стоило только начаться рождественской суматохе. Наверное, где-то в глубине души он хотел, чтобы кто-то растормошил его в этот день. И может, поэтому он не и заметил, как его команда появилась в его доме.

Ему оставалось только хмыкнуть, когда на его молчаливый вопрос Магги ответил его же словами — под дружный смех Эбби, Бишоп, Слоан и непонимающий взгляд Торреса. Он сам их этому научил и был не менее горд этим.

— Всегда работай в команде.

— Это снова какое-то правило, о котором я не знаю? — спросил Торрес, когда Эбби, обняв всех, отдала им подарки.

— Да, Ник, — весело прищурившись, ответила Бишоп. — Но мне казалось, что это правило ты знал ещё задолго до того, как оно было озвучено.

— Хватит уже о правилах, — нарочито недовольно пробурчал Торрес. — Мы Рождество праздновать пришли или как? И кстати, что-то Даки опаздывает...

Гиббс не любил Рождество, но ради этих людей готов был и потерпеть.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Всегда работай в команде"


End file.
